


Say It Again?

by actualbabe



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, PWP, Smut, season 6 finale fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: Nick wakes up 100% convinced that it was all a dream. All of it. The frantic rush back to the loft, the sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw Jess' room was empty, telling her that he loved her, the roaring in his ears when she kissed him in the elevator.But it was real.





	Say It Again?

Nick wakes up 100% convinced that it was all a dream. All of it. The frantic rush back to the loft, the sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw Jess' room was empty, telling her that he loved her, the roaring in his ears when she kissed him in the elevator. He’s spent years trying to push down his feelings and ignore that pull in his gut that always lead him back to Jess. Of course he never stopped loving her. How could he? He fell in love with her the moment she walked through the door. He loved her more than he ever loved anybody.

Letting her go was the hardest thing he’d ever done, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Some part of him knew that he was holding her back, and the whole time they dated he couldn’t stop feeling like this was all just temporary, and that one day Jess would come to her senses and give up on him. So he let her slip from his grasp and fought the urge to beg her to take him back. He had hated himself for losing her. At least she was still in his life after they broke up. The past few days when she wouldn’t talk to him were some of the worst days of his life. He can’t believe he almost let her move out of the loft without telling her how he felt.

But now she’s back in his life, and for good. He’s in love with his best friend and he’s not afraid. Jess loves him. _Fuck._ She _loves_ him. He still can’t quite wrap his head around it. Jess shifts in his arms, her face tucked into the curve where his shoulder meets his neck. Nick smiles down at her and holds himself as still as possible, trying not to disturb her any more than he already has. He inhales sharply when he feels the press of her mouth to that extra sensitive bit of skin on the side of his neck, and then shivers when he feels the scrape of her teeth over the spot.

His fingers tighten on the fabric of her pajama top, and she tugs at the neckline of his t-shirt to get better access to his neck. Nick happily obliges, tilting his head away from her as she presses kisses down to his collarbone. “Jess,” he groans and he can feel her smiling against his skin. He slips his hands under the bottom hem of her top, his left hand runs up the smooth curve of her spine while the right traces the line of her hip where it dips below the waistband of her pajama pants.

“Hey, Miller,” she whispers as she shifts up to kiss his jawline.

“Hey, Day,” he responds with a smile, before turning his head to kiss her.

He loves kissing her. Jess is sexy and sweet and kisses him like she really means it. He missed all of their kisses, from the quick pecks on the lips to the deep ones where he felt like he was drowning in how much he loved her. Ever since that first night they kissed he knew that he would never be able to get enough.

Jess places her hand on the middle of his chest, right over his frantically beating heart. She breaks off the kiss, and then kisses him again, and then a third time. Then she pulls away to look at him, her beautiful blue eyes already staring to darken and a red flush high on her cheeks. “I love you,” she says, full of emotion and Nick can feel his heart racing in his chest.

The words had sounded incredible the first time she said them, when they were standing in the middle of the crowded ballroom in Prince’s house. And then there were all the times afterwards: softly whispered into the dark before they went to bed, wrapped around a smile when he kissed her goodbye before she left for work, a hesitant admission when he caught her staring at him. After The Fight he was so sure that would be the last time he ever heard those words from her. But now here they are: lying together in his bed with their legs tangled up in his sheets and his arms wrapped tight around her.

“I love you too,” he breathes, and Jess’ smile lights up the room.

He ducks his head to kiss her neck. Jess threads her fingers through his hair and lets out a satisfied hum as he shifts his weight to free up his left arm. “ _Nick_ ,” she groans as he moves his left hand around to rest on the top of her breast and drags his thumb over the nipple. She lets out a breathy gasp, and he smirks against her skin as he repeats the action.

Jess tugs at the collar of his shirt, but he’s too focused on the sweet taste of her skin to really notice. Taking his shirt off means putting distance between them, which is the last thing he wants to do right now. He sucks a hickey into the skin where her neck meets her collarbone. She’ll probably be a little upset about it later, and she’ll complain about covering the bruise up with makeup or how she’ll have to wear a scarf for the next few days. But that’s a burden Nick’s more than willing to bear, a small sacrifice for getting to mark her up so that he knows she’s _his_ once again.

And the thing is, he knows how much she likes them. The sounds she makes when he’s sucking on her skin are practically sinful. Back when they were together he had caught her staring at one of the marks in the bathroom mirror with a sly smirk on her face. To be fair, he liked it just as much when she returned the favor, and he had proudly worn the purplish bruises on his neck and collarbone even though the guys teased him relentlessly about it. Part of him still can’t believe that Jess would ever choose him of all people, and the fact that they belong to each other, that they _love_ each other is something he wants the world to know.

Nick’s right hand follows down the curve of her hip and dips down into the elastic fabric of underwear. Jess arches into him as he cups his hand between her legs, his fingers gently brushing over her already slick folds. She bites down on her lower lip as she tries to grind down on his hand, and then lets out a whine when he pinches her nipple again. Nick smiles and nips at the thin skin of her collarbone, and he knows that he’s being a tease, but he loves the way Jess looks when she’s desperate for him. He loves the way her breath hitches and her entire body strains towards him, practically begging him to touch her.

He shifts his hand against her, and his index finger rubs up the length of her slit. Jess drops her head onto Nick’s shoulder. Her voice is rough and honest as she whispers, “I love you.”

A shiver runs down Nick’s spine. He’s not great at dirty talk. It’s something he can only do if he’s either ridiculously drunk or so close to coming that he can’t think about the words that are falling out of his mouth. “Say it again?” he asks, hoping that the inflection that slips out at the end doesn’t sound too pathetic. He drags the tip of his thumb over her clit with the slightest hint of pressure: a promise of what will happen if she obliges his request.

“I love you,” she breathes, and he rubs a slow circle around her clit. She lets out a shudder and arches into him. He slides his hand off of her breast to undo the buttons of her pajama top. It falls open and he drags his nose along the side of her breast before latching onto the soft skin on top. Jess groans and tightens her grip in his hair.

He eases up on the pressure on her clit, focusing on the way he can hear her heart thundering in her chest as he sucks a hickey right beside her nipple. Jess lets out a shaky exhale. “I love you.”

Nick slips two fingers up into her and her hips jerk forward. He presses his forehead on her chest. She’s so fucking wet and tight around his fingers, her breathing shallow as her hips twitch towards him. “I love you,” she gasps, and Nick bites down hard on his lower lip, trying not to think about the way his dick is throbbing in his sweatpants. He rocks his fingers in and out of her, and her hands scrabble to find a grip on his shoulders.

“I love you,” she whispers again, her voice going higher and softer as she gets closer to the edge. Nick rubs his thumb in hard circles on her clit as he slides his fingers in and out of her, and she lets out a soft whine as he adds a third finger. He latches onto her nipple, tugging it with his teeth, and then she’s gone. Jess presses herself right up against him as she goes rigid, squeezing tight around his fingers as she lets out a faint “I love you.”

Nick rolls her all the way onto her back, and she flops against the mattress. He slides down her body, looking up at the long curve of her neck and the soft flutter of her eyelashes as he presses a line of wet kisses down her stomach. When he gets to her hip he sucks at the sensitive spot there, and then tugs her pajama bottoms off when her hips rise off the bed in response.

He licks up between her folds, and she’s fucking _soaking_. Jess whines again, high and needy, as he teases her with the tip of his tongue. Her thighs drop open even wider, and he brings his hands up to rest on her hip bones to keep her from bucking up into his face. Jess tangles her fingers with one of them, and slides her other hand into his hair. He flicks his tongue over her clit and Jess gasps out a shuddering “I love you.”

Nick buries his face between her legs, alternating between sucking on her clit and dipping his tongue down inside of her. Jess is breathing hard and fast, already sensitive from her first orgasm and not too far from her second. He can feel her toes curling as they press against the small of his back, and he can already taste her impending release. She comes with a high pitched noise, like she’s holding back a scream, and Nick can’t wait until they live alone and she can be as loud as she wants.

She comes down from her high, and Nick props up on his elbows to grin at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jess grabs him by the shoulders and yanks him back on top of her, kissing him frantically while she tugs at the clothes he’s still wearing for some stupid reason. “I love you,” she tells him in between their sloppy kisses. Nick struggles out of his pants and grabs a condom off of his nightstand.

He pulls back to look at her. She’s beautiful. She’s always beautiful. Her hair is a wild mess all sprawled out on his sheets, her bangs stick to her damp forehead. Her cheeks are flushed with arousal, her crystal blue eyes hooded and dark. Her lips are bright red from being kissed and from where she bit down on the lower one to try and keep quiet.

“I love you, Jess,” he says seriously, and he _means_ it. He really does. His heart is so full it’s crazy, and he never knew he could care about someone so much. It ought to be scary, because suddenly he’s thinking about that terrifying dark abyss of the future. But then he just pictures Jess by his side and everything makes sense and he knows they’ll be alright.

She looks back at him, her eyes soft and that sweet smile on her lips. “I love you, Nick Miller.”

He ducks his head to kiss her as he pushes into her, moaning into her mouth at the incredible feel of being inside of her. Jess pulls away from the kiss, her head dropping back onto the pillow as she wraps her legs tight around his waist. Nick groans into the soft skin of her neck, one arm braced on the mattress and the other gripped tight on her thigh. He thrusts out and back into her, and Jess moans beneath him and _god she’s so fucking beautiful._ He had been planning to take it slow, to draw out her release as long as possible, but he can already feel his orgasm building quickly at the base of his spine. Nick’s thrusts get faster and harder, his hips pistoning into her as Jess rocks her pelvis up to meet him.

“I love you,” she babbles, tilting her hips so he’s hitting that spot deep inside her. “I love you I love you I love you.”

“Fuck,” he groans back, because this is something straight out of his wildest fantasies. Jess is clinging tight to him, her back arching off the bed as she tells him that she _loves him_ over and over again. “I love you. I love you so fucking much. Jess. _Jess._ Fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah right there,” Jess’ voice is nearly an octave higher as she reaches her hand down to rub frantically at her clit. She’s so close, about to tip over the edge at any moment. “Right there right there, oh fuck. I love you. I love you. _I love you_. Nick-”

Jess comes hard, her back arching all the way off the mattress as she clenches tight around him. She lets out one long high-pitched whine, her whole body pulled taut as she comes for the third time that morning. Nick thrusts once, twice, and then he’s tumbling right after her, biting down on her shoulder as he releases into her, his hands squeezing hard on her hips.

They collapse on the bed, loose-limbed and wrung out. Nick presses his face into the slick skin of her neck, and Jess threads her fingers into his hair.

“That-” she lets out a gasping breath. “That was a good one.”

Nick chuckles. “I’d say so.”

Jess lets out a huff of a laugh, a satisfied grin on her face. She rolls her head over towards him and presses a kiss to his forehead. Nick smiles and kisses her neck.

“Sorry about the hickeys,” he apologizes, pressing his thumb against the one higher up on her neck.

“It’s okay. I like them. Definitely worth it.”

He hums in content. They lie there for a few moments, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. There’s so much he needs to tell her, a hundred things he needs to apologize for. He’s pretty sure he owes her about a thousand Old Fashioneds for everything he’s put her through. “I missed ya, Jess” he admits into her neck.

She smiles down at him. “I missed you, too.”

Nick tilts his head up to look at her as he runs his fingers through her soft hair. “I’m in love with you, Jess. Crazy love. I’ve been falling for you since the day we met, and I never stopped loving you. We shouldn’t have broken up. That was a terrible idea. I’m an idiot for ever letting you go. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. And I love you, Nick. So much.” Jess is practically beaming, her smile bright in the early morning light filtering in through his windows. Nick can feel his heart swelling in his chest. She’s incredible and amazing and gorgeous and he’s just so happy he can’t even believe it.

Jess presses her forehead against his and Nick reaches up to cup her face in his hands. He kisses her softly and he can feel her smiling against his lips. She giggles when he pulls away and Nick looks down at her with what he’s sure is a stupid grin on his face. Jess wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Nick’s eyes fall closed and he sighs, because it all feels _right_.

And he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
